M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power
300px |Caption = Maximum Power's logo |Creator = aMAXproduction |Download = aMAXproduction |Date = May 14th, 2015}} M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power is a compilation game created by Max Moser (aMAXproduction). The game has no specific theme other than just being a collection of characters from all types of games and media. Characters appear be either be favorites of aMAXproduction or just ones that he felt looked cool. M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power consists of 60 characters including bosses, training characters, and bonus games. It also consists of over 60 unique stages. Each character has their own home stage (excluding the bonus games). A sequel, M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power II, was released in December of 2015. Characters *Kung Fu Man *Blockhead *Noroko *Skullomania *G-Mantle *Mummy *Anakaris *Mo-Mo *Strongheart *Hol Horse *The Great Gambler *Sasquatch *Huitzil *Amingo *Juggernaut *Golem *Kaeru *Onsokumaru *Mario *Sonic *Link *Wolf Link *Samus Aran *Captain Falcon *E-123 Omega *Big the Cat *Jigglypuff *Chansey *Snorlax *MissingNo. *Poppy Bro. Jr. *Lakitu *Popo *Nana *Donkey Kong *Banjo-Kazooie *Pac-Man *Q*Bert *Mr. Game & Watch *Wii Fit Trainer *Geno *Black Mage *CD-i Link *Simon Belmont *Cooking Mama *Awesome Snake *Peter Griffin *Winnie the Pooh *Ronald McDonald *Jeff the Killer *JonTron *Angry Video Game Nerd *Minifigure *Cursor *Death *God *Master Hand *Car *Duck Hunt *Sandbag Stages *Mountainside Temple (home stage to Kung Fu Man) *Neon City (home stage to Blockhead) *The Cemetery (home stage to Noroko) *Skullo's Pub (home stage to Skullomania) *Abandoned Carousel (home stage to G-Mantle) *Giza, Egypt (home stage to Mumm) *Anakaris's Tomb (home stage to Anakaris) *Mo-Mo's Meadow (home stage to Mo-Mo) *Colosseum (home stage to Strongheart) *Western Train Ride (home stage to Hol Horse) *Casino St. (home stage to The Great Gambler) *North Pole (home stage to Sasquatch) *Industrial Factory (home stage to Huitzil) *Japan (home stage to Amingo) *Rock Concert (home stage to Juggernaut) *Amazon Ruins (home stage to Golem) *Grand Staircase (home stage to Kaeru) *Dance Dance Revolution (home stage to Onsokumaru) *Mushroom Kingdom (home stage to Mario) *Green Hill Zone (home stage to Sonic) *Hyrule Field (home stage to Link) *Twilight Realm (home stage to Wolf Link) *End of Brinstar (home stage to Samus) *Mute City (home stage to Captain Falcon) *Seaside Hill (home stage to E-123 Omega) *Sonic Beach (home stage to Big the Cat) *Dream of Jigglypuff (home stage to Jigglypuff) *Pokemon Center (home stage to Chasnsey) *Poke-Picnic (home stage to Snorlax) *Glitch City (home stage to MissingNo.) *Whispy Woods (home stage to Poppy Bro. Jr.) *Rainbow Road (home stage to Lakitu) *Snow Valley (Day) (home stage to Popo) *Snow Valley (Night) (home stage to Nana) *DK Pirate Ship (home stage to Donkey Kong) *Guntilda's Lair (home stage to Banjo-Kazooie) *Pac-Maze (home stage to Pac-Man) *Q*Bert Pyramid (home stage to Q*Bert) *Flat Zone (home stage to Mr. Game & Watch) *Wii Fit (home stage to Wii Fit Trainer) *Forest Maze (home stage to Geno) *Fantasy Village (home stage to Black Mage) *Morshu's Shop (home stage to CD-i Link) *Dracula's Castle (home stage to Simon Belmont) *Mama's Kitchen (home stage to Cooking Mama) *Metal Gear (home stage to Awesome Snake) *31 Spooner Street (home stage to Peter Griffin) *Christopher Robin's Room (home stage to Winnie the Pooh) *McDonald's Parking Lot (home stage to Ronald McDonald) *Jeff's Hideout (home stage to Jeff the Killer) *JonTron's Wall (home stage to JonTron) *Cinemassacre (home stage to the Angry Video Game Nerd) *LEGO Land (home stage to Minifigure) *World Wide Web (home stage to Cursor) *Hell (home stage to Death) *Heaven (home stage to God) *Final Destination (home stage to Master Hand) *Training Room (home stage to Sandbag) *City That Never Sleeps *City Under Attack *Peach's Castle *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Menu *Nintendo World (New York) *Battlefield *Boss Fight! (Finale) Gallery MaxPow.png|M.U.G.E.N Maximum Power's select screen Videos M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power Trailer Trivia *On the character select screen, characters are put in order of original characters/characters the creator hadn't heard of before (Kung Fu Man to Onsokumaru), video game characters (Mario to Awesome Snake), characters from other media (Peter Griffin to Minifigure), bosses (Cursor to Master Hand), and bonus/training Characters (Car, Duck Hunt and Sandbag). *AMAXproduction created a stage called Maximum Power based off this game. The stage was made to honor this game and its cut characters in the game's sequel, M.U.G.E.N. Maximum Power II. Category:Compilations